Rules
by littlelolitalace
Summary: Maya feels like she's being trapped. With her mother getting engaged she feels like the change is going to be too much for her. Not wanting to accept the new rules that may come with a new family member, Maya Hart leaves to find herself and escape what could change her. LUCAYA ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER
1. Chapter 1

Maya was doing okay. She had a rough past, but as of now, things were changing for the better. Her mother was around a lot more, Shawn was in the picture, Riley was still Riley, Farkle still a boy genius, Lucas still a Huckleberry, Zay was still making her laugh, Smackle still reminding everyone of their humanity, and the Matthews still as wonderful as always. Maya's life was falling into place, and she was doing okay in school, Shawn _proposed_ for god's sake. But she was starting to see a pattern. She was starting to see her future flash before her eyes.

Katy marries Shawn, they move in together with Maya under wing, that's an actual family. Maya Hart might not even stay Maya Hart. Part of what made Maya Hart, Maya Hart, was her lack of rules, and an absentee mother with no time to tell her to eat her vegetables and be home by 11. Maya didn't want rules like that, she wasn't Riley, she couldn't be submissive in that way. There has never been a strong parental figure when she got home before, why now? She was going to be caught in the spiderweb of rules and expectations. Maya loved Shawn, and she knew he wanted the best of and for her, but having a whole extra person pushing on her is too much.

That's too much change, and she didn't like being told what to do.

So Maya intended to leave.

It was a Tuesday when she had decided, and everyone noticed something was off about the blonde.

"Maya, what's going on. You're not being Maya, you're being _quiet._ " Riley said dramatically, the six friends were seated, waiting for history class to begin.

"Yeah, I don't think that's ever happened before." Zay chimed in.

"What are you guys talking about, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, you always have something to say."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"She's right Maya." Farkle leans in, close to Maya's face and squints. "You're acting strange."

"You people need to get hobbies." Maya mumbles, turning away from Farkle to face the front of the room.

Lucas just watched, with a hard look on his face. She hadn't called him a name yet today, and god knows he presented her with the opportunity. Something was bothering Maya, and he needed to know what it was.

Once school was over, the group headed to Topanga's.

"You've barely said _anything_ Maya-like today. Not even when Daddy called you a name! Lucas said yeehaw! And nothin." Riley frumps onto a chair as Farkle and Smackle go to order everyone's usual post school snack.

"Maybe I just want to be a supporting character today."

"But Peaches-"

"Aaaaaaaah." Maya groans, falling onto the floor dramatically. She clutches her heart. "Your nosiness." She groans again. "It's killing me." She then begins to roll around.

"I'm not being nosey." Riley replies in a hurt voice. "I just want to know if there's something wrong."

"Whatever it is, I can fix it without any outside help this time, okay?"

"Maya, I get you're trying to make a point, but that floor has got to be nasty." Zay says, pointing down at the rug.

"Ah, we're the only people who walk on it." Maya replies, standing up and dusting herself off. "The only person we really have to worry about is Lucas, with his horse poo boots."

"There she is." Riley says beaming, and opening her arms for Maya to give her a hug.

Maya narrows her eyes, then her hand flies to her chest.

"Don't do it." Riley says, locking eyes with her best friend.

With a fierce look on her face, Maya falls to the ground again.

At that moment, Farkle and Smackle return, taking their seats.

"Why she doing dat?" Farkle asks.

"Horse poop." Zays calls down to her.

Maya shoots up immediately.

"Okay, how bout we talk about someone else's problems." The blonde says, crossing her legs on her chair and resting her head on her hands. "Zay," She turns to him. "How about that inner turmoil that you cover up with comedy?"

"Well you see," Zay starts off, looking into the distance dramatically. "It all started when I was about five, and Benjy Davis stole my lunch money for the first time,"

"Here you all are." Katy says, bringing the kids their food and drinks. Zay shoots her an exasperated and offended look she doesn't see.

Everyone thanks Maya's mom, and begins to slowly munch on what they ordered.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Riley asks. "We could go see a movie, there's a rom com playing I think everyone will like."

Zay snaps his head towards her. "Will I need tissues?"

Riley giggles. " _Comedy_ , Zay."

"You never know." He shakes his head. "Sometimes they sneak in moments that could cause some serious waterworks."

The group lets out a laugh, but not Lucas. He's watching Maya, normally she would have protested to seeing a romantic movie and opted for an action or horror one instead. She was avoiding eye contact with everyone and sipping on her lemonade.

"What do you think, Maya?" Lucas speaks up.

Zay pouts. "I thought we were on me now."

"I can't make the movie tomorrow."

That caught Riley's attention. "Why not?"

"I've got other stuff to do." Maya takes a deep drink out of her lemonade.

"What other stuff?"

"Some art stuff. I'm gonna work on some art stuff."

"Oh." Riley frowns. "You want us to reschedule?"

"No, that's okay. I actually have to go now anyway, I've got to pick up some supplies for tomorrow." Maya replies, standing up, and walking over to Riley open armed.

"Alright." Riley says, and stands to hug her. They stay there longer than they normally would have on any other day, Lucas and Farkle both notice, Maya's the one to hang on.

"Goodbye."

"I'll go with you." Lucas volunteers. "You shouldn't be walking around the city alone."

"I can handle myself, Heehaw."

Lucas almost smiles. "I'm serious, it might be home to you, but you shouldn't go wandering alone."

"No offense Huckleberry, but I've been wandering alone in this city since I was a kid, so if you'll excuse me." She gives everyone a last wave and heads out the door.

"That was weird." Farkle states.

"She would never bring up her past as an excuse." Riley frowns.

"What is going on with her?" Lucas crosses his arms on his chest.

"I think we should give her some space." Zay volunteers. "We've kind of been suffocating her."

Everyone sat back down, finishing their after school snack in silence.

* * *

Maya was, in fact, supply shopping for tomorrow.

She was in a small store, picking out several bottles of water and some beef jerky.

"Maya?" The blonde cursed, whipping her head around.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

The tall, dark, and oh-so handsome boy chuckled, holding up several boxes of macaroni and cheese. "Grocery shopping."

Maya gives him a tight smile. "You're such a boing."

"Still don't know what that means." He pauses for a second. "What are you doing here?" He cocks his head at her quizzically.

"Same thing." She says, showing him the supplies she had in her basket. It was quiet for a moment.

"How's high school treating you?" He asked her awkwardly.

"You don't have to force conversation, I need to be going, anyway."

She quickly checks out and exits the store, bewildering Josh Matthews even further. He knew something was up. Her normally crystal clear blue eyes were clouded, and she had never skipped an opportunity to flirt with him in her life, not to mention deny conversation altogether. He quickly purchased his things and began his walk back to the bus stop, making a phone call.

"Josh?" Came the confused voice of Riley through his speaker.

"Hey Riles, I just ran into Maya. She seemed kind of weird. Is there something up with her?"

He quickly pulls the phone away from his ear at the sound of his niece letting out a screech he thought a pterodactyl might make giving birth.

"I think so." It sounded like she was gritting her teeth in frustration. "BUT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO PROD. STOP GRILLING ME OKAY?" Then the line went dead.

"Weird." Josh mumbles to himself, and sits down on a bench, waiting for a bus to take him back to NYU.

* * *

Maya was packing her bag, shoving clothes, food, water, notebooks, and pens into it.

"Just a little break." She mumbled to herself as she did it. "Just a little break from everything."

All of her friends were texting and calling her, and she finally shut off her phone, leaving it placed neatly on her bed as she climbed out of her window and into the night. This was it. There was no one to give her rules out here.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas didn't want to give Maya any more space.

It had been several hours, now being 7 o'clock in the evening, and the Texan boy had given up. Maya had not answered any calls or replied to any texts, giving him no choice other than to show up at her window.

It took him a few minutes to get to the Hart women's apartment, upon arrival, he began knocking on the glass. Lucas squinted, but couldn't make anything out due to the lack of light in the room. He attempted to lift the frame, and to his pleasure, but also worry and irritation that she couldn't be bothered flip the lock, it opened right up.

The large boy squeezed through the window, falling onto the wooden floor with a painful _oof._ He had been in Maya's room many times before, but it looked different now. Everything was a mess, I mean, it was a mess a lot of the time, but this was a different kind. Drawers were left open with clothes spilling out of them, her rug turned up in the corner, and lots of things were missing. The only thing in place was her bed, which was perfectly made with her cellphone laid delicately on the pillow.

"What the hell." Lucas mumbled, taking in the scene. At least now he knew why she wasn't replying to his messages or taking his calls.

He immediately called Zay.

"Lucas, I know you want to talk to Maya, but you have to chill out. It's not cool to be this needy. Keep her on her toes a bit, check on her tomorrow."

"Zay, I'm at her apartment-"

"Of course you are."

"She's not here."

Zay was quiet for a moment, surely a first.

"Maybe she's with Riley in their window thing, or taking a walk. You know she likes to take walks when she's upset, you basically stalk her-"

"I do not _stalk_ her."

"Yeah, whatever you wanna call it. Try calling Riley."

"Riley would have texted to let me know Maya was okay. Riley hasn't heard anything either. How am I supposed to tell her that her best friend is missing?"

"It's only been a few hours since we've seen her-" Zay pauses, most likely checking the time. "Yeah, a little over three hours. She's probably just blowing off some steam, doing some graffiti somewhere she won't get caught this time. If she isn't home in a few more hours, then we start to worry."

Lucas took a deep breath. "Too late, I've been worrying for a little over three hours. I'll call Riley and see if she's heard from Maya. If not, I'll call Shawn."

"Good idea. I'll be right here when you need me. Keep me in the loop."

"Course." Lucas hung up the phone.

Sighing deeply, and pinching the bridge of his nose, the Friar boy presses Riley's contact.

"Lucas!" She exclaims after a half of a ring. "Did she reply to you?"

"No, Riley. I came by her house."

"Is she okay? Is she dead? Is her mom home? Shawn?"

"Riley." The perky brunette falls quiet, ready to listen to what he has to say. "She's not here."

"What do mean she's not there? She's not here, she's not at school, she's not at Topanga's, and she's not at her apartment. Where could she possibly be?"

"I don't know. I'm going to call Shawn to see if she went to pay him a visit. It worked last time."

"Okay. I'll let Farkle know what's going on. Call me back when you're done, and let me know what he says."

"Course."

* * *

Maya was not at Shawn's.

Riley took Maya to Shawn when Riley needed Maya back. Now, all Maya needed was to know who Maya was, because even after getting purple paint dumped all over her, and arrested for vandalism, she still didn't know.

The only problem is, she didn't know where to _go,_ either.

Everything else, she had planned out, but once she reached the train station, her engine stopped going. She had run out of coal.

So she took a schedule and began to thumb through it, looking for somewhere interesting to go.

Maya had never really been out of New York, other than a few trips to Philly visiting the rest of the Matthews family with Riley, and then of course, there was the Texas trip in eighth grade. That still brought the five friends that went to cringe when it was pulled into conversation. She wanted to see her own country before she ventured out to take on the rest of the world.

Right as she read it, she knew that's where she was going to go. The nation's capital, in all of it's glory.

Maya Hart was going to Washington DC.

Contrary to popular belief, she did pay attention in Matthews history class. She new all about the world wars, and other battles that were paid tribute to in DC. She had always been curious to see it all for herself, plus, no one would think to go there looking for her, her friends and family would think it's too educational of a trip for her to go on. She can't blame them, it _is_ very unMaya-like.

So she purchases a train ticket and bordered with in the hour (much to her luck). While she was waiting for the train, Maya bought a burner phone incase of emergencies. She'd call her friends and family once she got to DC.

The train ride was only five hours, they seemed to fly by. She made some friends on the train, veterans going to visit their memorials, businessmen and women returning to the capital after a long weekend in the big city, and even some teenagers train hopping for fun. There was a boy who had been sitting by himself as well, Maya spent a very large chunk of that five hours talking to. His name was Cal and he was meeting his older brother in DC to go find their grandfather's name on the Vietnam Memorial.

"That's so cool! I don't know that much about my family, other than the fact that my grandma is a quitter."

Cal chuckles. "Well I'm glad she didn't quit before having your dad."

Maya laughs. "That's nice, but also disgusting."

He gives the blonde a little bow. "My specialty."

After several hours of storytelling, they were in DC, and it was time for the two to part ways.

"It was nice talking to you." Cal says, giving her a friendly hug.

"Ditto."

"Oh, and that boy, Lucas?" Cal adds, "It sounds like he's in love with you."

And on that note, Cal gets lost in the crowd of people at the station, never to be seen again.

Shaking it off, Maya goes to find a nice bench to sit on so she can make a phone call.

* * *

Lucas Friar was currently at the Matthews residence with his head in his hands, sitting on the couch, alongside Riley, who was curled up on Farkle's lap, Zay, Cory, Topanga, Katy, Shawn, and, much to his confusion and annoyance, Josh was there too.

They had looked everywhere they could think of, they had called the police, but they couldn't do anything until Maya has been gone for 24 hours.

" _That's bullshit!"_ Lucas had said. " _She could be dead by then!"_ It had taken a while for Zay to calm him down, and now Lucas was tired, he just wanted his blonde beauty by his side.

The silence in the Matthews household was eerie and cold, things that had never been in the air before.

"I should've done something." Josh said smalley. "I was the last person to see her."

"You can't blame yourself Josh." Topanga said. "She made her decision. We just have to trust that she'll come back."

"What if this wasn't her decision at all?" Riley asked. "What if something really happened to her?" Farkle stroked her hair in attempt to comfort her, and it seemed to be working.

"She packed her bags Riley." Cory said to his daughter.

"If she's anything like me, she'll listen to the Dorothy in her head, and she'll be back." Shawn said, looking to Cory with a sad smile on his face.

"Shawnie!" Cory wails and attacks his best friend in a hug.

"Yeah, okay, Cor."

Just then, a phone goes off, and everyone in the room stops breathing.

Lucas can barely believe it when he looks down and it's his phone lighting up and buzzing.

"It's an unknown number." He says, almost inaudibly.

He picks up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

The person sighs into the receiver. "Hey Huckleberry."

"What the hell, Maya." At those words, the entire room perks up.

"I just wanted to call so you guys knew I was okay. Which I am."

"You can't just pack up and take off, where the hell are you?"

"I'm safe, okay? Can you put Riley on?"

"You called _my_ phone." Lucas replies fiercely.

"Yeah." Maya giggles. "But Riley's face, it's all purpley, isn't it? Tell her to stop biting her nails."

"This isn't funny, Maya."

"Don't get your saddle straps in a bunch. Give Riley the phone."

Grumbling darkly, he pulls the phone away from his ear and hands it to the perky brunette.

"Peaches!" Riley yells into the phone angrily.

And after that, Lucas can't hear anything. He's so angry she would go and do this, making everyone worry. It was then he realized, looking around the room, no one was quite as worried as he was. Katy's expression wasn't very concerned, sure, she wanted Maya to be okay, but it didn't seem like she cared all that much where she was, as long as she was coming back. Shawn looked like he understood, Cory and Topanga were just watching Maya's parents, and reflecting their moods, trying to remain neutral, and not worry their children. Josh seemed spooked, because he had never been around to witness the Maya Hart that wasn't completely smitten with him. Zay was shaking his head slightly with a small smirk on his face as if saying _ah, classic Maya._ Farkle was using all of his energy to comfort Riley, and Riley was just upset Maya didn't tell her something was wrong, and took off without a note. The phone call was short, and the young Matthews told everyone that Maya sent her love, and that she'd be back.

That's it? She'd be back? No hint at when, tomorrow or next month, no one had any idea.

"Get outta my house." Cory said, and everyone chuckled lightly.

"You three can stay." Riley said to Farkle, Lucas and Zay.

"Actually, I'd better be getting home." Lucas replied spacely, taking his phone back from her. "I didn't tell my Mama I was leaving, she's probably worried."

"Yeah, I better be heading out too. You mind if I stay at yours?" Zay asked, turning to Lucas. "My Mama's out of town again, so it's just dad and the twins."

The two boys shudder at the mention of his little sisters. Yes, they were very cute, but also very vicious.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll stay for a little while." Farkle said to Riley. "My parents probably think I'm home and they just can't find me."

The four laugh at that, Lucas very forced, and the two Texans were out the door.

"Lucas, she's fine and she'll be back soon, probably. I get that you're in love with her and everything, but get a grip, man." Zay pats him on the back.

"I'm not in love with her."

"Sure."

* * *

The young Hart was enjoying her time in DC, she was staying with a nice elderly woman in her apartment, which she booked on airbnb. Her name was Merielle, and it was only 45 a night, which isn't too bad. Maya didn't have a lot of money, she had managed to scrape together 500 dollars working a few shifts at Topanga's and the crisp ten dollar bills Shawn gave her for every A on her report card (so far, there had only been three since the start of this, her sophomore, year). It was now day 2, and there was an unending number of things to do and go see, and they were all free of charge, as long as she didn't mind walking, which she didn't.

Of course, Maya being Maya and all, she didn't stick to the normal tour guide. Even in the American Rome, there were bad parts. Not necessarily dangerous, but not up to the American beauty standard, either (then again, what is), graffiti on brick buildings and people with too many tattoos. She looked at a lot of street art, haunted mermaids, little girls with three heads, and all sorts of other strange things you wouldn't think would be beautiful, but they are. Maya remained undisturbed. For a little while at least.

"Hey, Blondie." Came a shout.

Maya quickly whirled around to see who was yelling, it was a girl, a year or two older than her, maybe 18. She was a beautiful latina with tan skin and brown hair. "You from around here?"

"No."

"Where you from, then?"

"New York City."

"You tag?"

"From time to time. This stuff is really good."

The girl smiled. "Most of it's me and my friends. We do a lot in the area."

"That's cool."

"Now," She paused, taking her hands out of the pockets of her leather jacket. "How would a little blonde girl like you manage to find herself in this corner of DC?"

"Attracted to trouble, I suppose." Maya smirked playfully.

"Well your senses aren't off. We're doing a building on St. Clair later. I'm Nikki, by the way. You should come, round nine, if you think you can handle it."

"Well," Maya, turned, starting to walk away. "I might see you there."

The blonde began her trek back to Merielle's apartment. It was quarter after eight by the time she got back, and St. Clair was a good forty minutes walking, _and_ she still had to change and charge her phone. She didn't want to show up early, anyways.

It was ten after nine by the time she rolled around where Nikki and her friends were sketching on the side of a building. There were three others, two guys and a girl.

"You showed." Nikki called, looking up from her outline of a fairy wearing very minimal clothing.

"Well I've got nothing better to do."

"That's good news." The rest of her friends had stopped now, looking at Maya curiously.

"Who's this, Nik?" One of the guys asked, he looked a lot like Nikki, making Maya believe they were related, just a lot taller.

Nikki looked to her for an answer. "I'm Hart, Maya Hart."

"Daughter of Atlas." The other boy spoke up. He seemed a lot friendlier.

"Well," The other girl started. "I'm Faye, this is Logan," she gestured to the nice one. "And that's Finn."

"Pleasure."

"So are you any good?" Finn asked.

"I'm okay."

"Well prove it." He tossed her a can of spray paint.

Maya doesn't know how long she was working on it, outlining it, changing it, perfecting it, but it didn't matter, because she was done. It was beautiful, one of the most lively and moving pieces the rest of the group had ever seen. Maya drew a bull. It was a very large bull, with many bright and bold colors that seemed to blend together. The bull's face had a nasty snarl, but soft green eyes, looking ready to charge. On it's nose was a butterfly, delicate and calming, the only thing in between the bull and it's prey.

"Not too shabby, Hart." Finn stated, standing behind her and she gazed upon her masterpiece.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Nikki called over to them. "He doesn't hand them out often."

"We better head out." Faye spoke up. "We've been here a while, who knows when the pigs'll show up."

The five of them leave the alley quickly and quietly.

"We're heading over to this coffee shop on the other side of town, if you wanted to come." Nikki said to Maya once they were safely strolling on the the sidewalk.

"Why not?"

* * *

The next day at school, Maya's desk was empty, to no one's surprise. All Lucas could do was stare at her chair, conflicted with emotions.

How could she do that? Just pick up and disappear, leaving no note, with no thought of how the people that care about her will feel about it. She has a place here, whether she see's it or not. She picks Riley up at 7, she strolls into class late anyway, she doesn't do her homework, she calls him names he pretends to hate, she somehow manages to make people feel _good_ about themselves, even though she can be pretty mean. No matter what, she cares about her friends. It's who Maya _is._

But now, she couldn't be bothered to be there with them, she took off. Sure, Lucas understands why she would want to, what he doesn't get, in his fit of anger, is how she could.

She was probably in a big city, making friends with gang members and robbing banks, narrowing avoiding getting arrested. What if she was _dead._ What if after she got off the phone with Riley, she got attacked and killed, currently lying in a ditch somewhere?

 _No._ Lucas told himself. He had spent all of last night thinking about every possibility, and he couldn't continue it now. She would come back when she wanted, and he would wait. That's just something Lucas Friar will have to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now day three, and Maya was still waiting for a sudden realization, or someone to just _spell out_ who she was and what she was going to do. But nothing. Not only did Maya not know who she was, she was starting to doubt her place back in New York altogether. Her mother didn't need her, until Shawn, she never paid attention to her anyways, now she had Shawn forever. No more child expenses would mean a more exotic honeymoon. Farkle never loved Maya as much as he loved Riley, no matter what he said. Smackle broke up with him a few months ago, she must have seen it too. The two were still very close, they just didn't share kisses when they studied anymore. Cory and Topanga don't need her in the slightest, she was always the one that needed them. Deep down, Maya figured that Cory might even like it if Maya disappeared. Riley would be left in the comfort of Lucas the good, the two geniuses, and the comic relief. No bad influences there. No one to turn her life around. No one to fix when broken. Riley wouldn't have to worry about Maya's problems anymore. Riley could focus on Riley, maybe her and Lucas would start to date again. The thought made her stomach churn. _Lucas._ Maya is just Lucas's reminder of who he used to be, and he didn't need that. Who he was before New York cost him a year of his life. Maya wasn't worth that. It seemed she only brought her friends down, and they didn't deserve it. They deserved the best, and Maya wasn't it, no matter what Josh had told her at the ski lodge in freshman year. Maya was just trouble, a ticking time bomb. She should just stay here. The friends she made in DC all had their own issues, so she wouldn't stick out, they fix each other. Maybe that's what she needed, people like her.

She had to make the phone call, right then, at 3:00 in the morning. The phone call that would end her life in New York and start her life in DC officially. It was time to talk to mommy dearest.

Maya took her burner phone off of the dresser at Merielle's and dialled the number she could barely remember anymore.

"Hello?" Katie's voice rang in Maya's ears groggily.

"Hi mom."

"Maya? Honey? It's late. Do you need me to come pick you up somewhere?"

"Mom, I'm not coming back."

"Not coming- what do you mean, babygirl?"

"I'm gonna stay here. I'm sorry I have to miss the wedding."

"Maya, you need to come home. All of your friends and family are here. Where are you?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, but I love you, and I love and miss everyone. Please tell them that."

Maya hung up the burner, shut it off, and threw it out the window, so they couldn't trace it.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she just sat there, in her bed, numb.

* * *

Katy had texted everyone to meet at Topanga's which wasn't open yet, because it was quarter to 4, after all.

Lucas looked down at his phone, eyes squinted at the brightness. Once the words _it's about Maya_ registered, he woke Zay up and they were out the door.

Everyone was there, Cory, Topanga, Riley, a sleeping Auggie, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, and Shawn, who was holding the hand of a crying Katy.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked immediately as he walked through the door. Zay tugged his arm in attempt to calm him down. "Is she okay."

"I think she's okay." Katy's voice was low and quiet. "But she said she was staying."

"What?" Riley's voice tight and squeaky. "For how long?"

"She said she wasn't coming back." Shawn was rubbing her arm, but tears continued to roll down Katy's face at an alarming rate.

"This is an acting exercise, right? You have an audition and you wanted to test it out? Maya's got to come back."

Cory and Topanga were whispering rapidly, with frightened looks on their faces. Farkle was squeezing Riley's hand. Josh, who was holding a still sleeping Auggie, was biting his lip in worry. Zay moved in front of Lucas, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Lucas, are you okay, dude?"

Lucas couldn't speak, his mouth wasn't working, his vocal cords wound tight, and even if he could bring himself to speak, what would he say? He wasn't okay. Maya wasn't coming back and that wasn't okay. Riley needed Maya, dammit, _he_ needed Maya. To Farkle, Maya may be the moon, but she was his sun, he needed her to survive.

"Lucas?" Zay asked again. Smackle appeared next to him.

"When someone is in a state of shock, they experience a shortness of breath, brief loss of control of their vocal chords, confusion, and anxiety." She said, almost dully, he could see pain in her eyes too. Everyone was affected by Maya's absence.

"How do we make that go away?"

"Well I don't think he's _in_ shock, that could kill him. I think he's _shocked_ , and numb of emotions."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right here." Lucas's voice cracks. "My body isn't in shut down mode. We should go talk to Riley."

"Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea." Zay says sarcastically, looking over to the once perky brunette, who was now in a fit of tears. "Not fun." Lucas agrees. "But we have to. Maya isn't here to do it."

* * *

Maya, Nikki, Finn (who have confirmed that they are, in fact, twins), Faye, and Logan were in the same coffee shop as last night. It was dimly lit, with lots of darks reds and oranges, the windows were small, but there were a lot of them. Maya liked the place, they had the best eclairs she had ever tasted.

"So when are you headed back to the big apple?" Nikki asked.

Maya shifted in the booth. "I don't think I am going back."

"Why not?" Faye inquires curiously.

"I can't. They don't need me there anymore."

"That's rough." Nikki nods. "Where you plan on staying?"

Maya laughs darkly. "A cozy street corner."

"There aren't many of those." Logan says, smiling slightly.

"You can't do that." Finn says. It wasn't panicked or surprised, it was a statement, he said it with such force and certainty that Maya had to look him straight in the eyes. They were grey, like a thunderstorm.

"I can't stay with Merrielle forever. I have to check out by tomorrow morning."

Finn looked to Nikki. "You can stay with us." She said, catching on. "We have an apartment, and you can share my room."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. What about your parents?"

Nikki shakes her head. "We moved out of our dad's house the minute Finn turned 18, about a year ago. We've got our own place."

"Still. I'm not your problem."

"You are our problem. We can't let you stay on the streets."

Nikki rolls her eyes at her brother. "We like you, Maya. You're fierce, you've got fire, and you've got real skill. We could use someone like you."

It was settled, the five of them headed to Merielle's, who was at work, and packed up all of Maya's things. She bought another burner phone, and they all made their way to Nikki and Finn's apartment.

"It's not much." Nikki says.

"It's great." There was a roof and a floor, that's all that mattered. Nikki's room was already small, and with Maya's stuff, it looked even smaller.

Then, Faye and Logan went home, exhausted after a day of moving furniture around, now being 8:30, and it was just Maya and the twins.

"You know, I've always wanted a sister." Nikki says.

Finn looks Maya in the eyes. "I don't need another one."

* * *

They had it all set up.

Josh had called a friend from NYU who was particularly skilled with technology, and now they were waiting. The minute Maya called again, they would be able to track it. They would be able to get her back, and the whole thing was Lucas's idea.

They all knew he would be the next person she would call. It was him he owed the explanation. Maya was the one that ended the triangle, she told Lucas it was Riley he picked, and the two began to date. Maya wasn't totally happy, but Riley was, and that was good enough for her. It didn't last long, Riley and Lucas decided they were better off as friends, and Lucas waited for the perfect moment to make his move on the blonde. He did a very good job, he was sweet and considerate, but Maya had shut him down almost immediately, worried Riley wasn't totally over him. But she was, the young Matthews didn't know it yet, but she was in love already, she was always Farkle's sun, and he always her hero. Maya began to date around, a new 'boyfriend' (if you could call it that) every other week. It drove Lucas crazy, and Maya could tell.

She owed him a phone call, if nothing else.

And Maya did call him. On the fourth day, at 7 o'clock in the evening, _private caller_ was popping up on his screen.

They were all ready. Josh's friend, George, had everything set up.

Riley, Farkle, Zay, Smackle, Cory, and Topanga were all seated in the living room at the Matthews, turned around and watching the three boys at the kitchen table.

"Remember," George said. "Keep her talking, give me as much time as possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Maya was nervous, and the moment Lucas picked up the phone, she panicked.

"Hello?" His voice was full of hope, and it made her feel even more guilty. She covered the receiver and looked to Nikki, who was seated across from her on her bed. "Hello?" She heard Lucas again.

"Pretend you were trying to call someone else." Maya whispered. Nikki didn't skip a beat.

"Hi. Is this Michael? It's Rosie." The latina asked laying her spanish accent on thick.

"No." Disappointment. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number."

"Oh, sorry to bother you." Nikki hung up. "You wimp." She turned to Maya.

"I'm not a wimp. I just think I should wait, he's probably pissed at me. I want to wait until his anger dials down."

"He'll get angrier the longer you wait."

"Okay, so maybe I'm just not ready."

"You said he and your friend used to date, but they broke up and he went for you."

"Yeah."

"But you shut him down because of girl code."

Maya nods.

"Well, the question is, do you like him?"

* * *

"It was the wrong number." Lucas threw his phone down on the kitchen table.

"I didn't have enough time to track the call, anyway."

"So what now?" Riley asks from an armchair.

"Well it's not like George can just sit around here until she decides to call." Josh replies.

"Why not?"

"Riley, he has better things to do."

"Not really." George gave her a flirty smile.

"She's 16." Farkle said irritably.

"What's three years?" George asked.

Everyone looked to Josh.

"She'll call today, right? How long do you think she's gonna wait?" Lucas interrupted, not interested in their conversation.

"Man I hope so." Zay mumbled.

And just like that, Lucas's phone went off for a second time.

George gave him the thumbs up that he was ready, and Lucas, once again, picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry."

"Maya?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I blew you off before you could even finish and I'm sorry I left before we could fix things completely. I just thought I should let, you know, so we can both move on."

"Maya, I don't want to move on. You need to come back. Riley cried her eyes out last night when your mom told us the news."

"Riley always cries."

"She doesn't always cry like that. She could barely talk. It took Farkle an hour to calm her down."

"You need to tell her I'm sorry too." Maya whispered. "I can't talk to her. I am where I need to be right now, okay?"

"No Maya, you're not. You belong right here, next to me. You belong in that bay window, you belong next to me at Topanga's, you belong in New York, and wherever you are right now, you don't have anyone you can talk to that will understand."

"You are the ones that don't understand." Maya said angrily. "Here, I have friends that are like me, they get it, and they know how to help. I don't bring them down, we're all already down, and bringing each other back up."

"Maya, what are you talking about? Riley and I know you better than anyone."

"You can know me better than you know yourself, but you'll never understand why I'm like this. So drop it Huckleberry, and forget about me."

The line went dead.

"Well?" Everyone looks to George, who was furiously typing on his computer.

"I got her zip code." George said, biting his lip. "But not her exact address."

"Well, where is she?" Lucas asked impatiently.

"Maya's in DC."

* * *

"Who were you on the phone with?" Finn asked, walking into the girl's room.

"Knock, next time perv." Nikki jeers.

"Uh," Finn gestured to the ajar door. "It was open."

"You're still being nosey."

"It sounded like you were handing that person they're ass." He said to Maya. "What'd they do to you?"

"She was talking to her _lover_." Nikki mocked.

Finn's eyes snap to Maya. "You have a lover?"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't call it that. He asked me out, I said no, we were best friends, I felt bad."

Finn visibly calmed. "I feel sorry for that dude."

"So we're your friends?" Nikki asked teasingly.

"If you weren't my friends, I probably wouldn't have moved in with you."

"Fair enough, where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

"I've got an idea." Finn smirks mischievously.

Finn was tough, he was bad, he was _hot._ He wore a beautiful black leather jacket and riding boots at all time, he carried a blade in his pocket, and drank a lot of alcohol barely getting buzzed. Maya never thought he would have taken her to an _arcade._ A club maybe, or even a bar, but pacman and pizza? People aren't always what you predict them to be.

"Tokens and food are on me." Finn said, going up to the table to pay.

"You don't have to do that." Maya replied. "Seriously, don't."

"Trust me." Finn said glancing back at her. "You're paying me back already. I don't have to spend the night alone with Nikki."

"What about Faye and Logan?"

"Date night."

She nodded. They were a nice couple.

With a cup full of tokens, the two made their way back to the table Nikki was saving.

She was standing up next to it, talking to a rather attractive guy.

"Oh, hey Finn, Maya. This is Jake. We're going to go play skeeball."

"And then there were two." The young Hart said, looking up at Finn.

He smiled slightly. "What do you want to play?"

"I could kick your ass at air hockey."

"We'll see who's ass gets the kicking."

The two of them spent the night competing with each other on every arcade game possible, both of them winning and losing an equal amount.

"Ha! I _did_ kick your ass at air hockey."

"But I destroyed you at skeeball."

Maya giggled, glancing up at the older boy. "I had a really fun time, it took my mind off of everything. Thank you."

"My pleasure." They were staring at each other, the distance getting smaller, the arcade was dimly lit, colorful lights everywhere, Maya could see little flecks of blue in his eyes now, his breath fanned her forehead, he bent down…

And then they were kissing. Finn smelled like musk, and the woods at night. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her deeper. Maya brought one hand around his neck and the other to lay on his chest. It was filled with heat and excitement, but she didn't feel passion. Her heart wasn't pounding, and she didn't feel a sense of comfort. Why should she? She wasn't home. She caught herself thinking of Lucas.

 _Dammit._

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" Riley asked. "It's not like we can just show up in DC and yell out her name."

"We need to call Katy and Shawn before we do anything." Topanga interjects.

"We can't force her to come back." Zay says. Everyone shot him of look varying from _are you serious_ to _shut up of course we can_. "As much as we want to, we can't _make_ her come back. She has to want to, or she'll just go off and leave again, not making the mistake of calling again. Then we'd lose her for good."

"He has a point." Farkle agrees. "I think one of us should go, so we don't overwhelm her, and just try and talk to her about it so she feels like she's making the decision."

"She _is_ the one making the decision." Lucas chuckles. "It doesn't matter what we say. She's the one that will decide whether to stay or go."

"You're right." Riley nods. "But how are we just supposed to sit here and carry on with our lives knowing she could get into trouble at any second. Do we really want to find in a jail cell or a body bag?"

"One of us _should_ go. We just need to wait." It pained Lucas to say it. "She needs more time, today's Thursday, so maybe they should go out on Sunday."

"Who's going to go?" Josh asked.

"I think Lucas should go." Riley says before anyone else could get a word in. "As much as I want to, she doesn't really see me as someone she needs to listen to. I'm her best friend and I'll be there for her through anything, but she needs someone strong willed, that she'll listen to. She'd probably talk me into staying with her or something."

"Yeah, you ain't goin." Cory said to Riley. "You'd follow her off a cliff."

She smiled sadly. "Of course I would. She's my best friend, and I love her."

"You really think I should go?" Lucas asked.

"I think you're the only one that could get her to come back, like Riley said, Maya could talk her into staying, but the two of you are almost as stubborn as each other. If anyone has a chance, it's you." Farkle states.

The rest of the room exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

"I guess that settles it. I'm going to DC."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell happened between Finn and you last night?" Nikki demands the next morning while the said boy was out getting coffee.

Maya shifts awkwardly, playing with her fingers at the kitchen counter. "Just kissing."

"Ew! What the hell?" Nikki's face twists in disgust.

"I don't know what to do. He's barely said anything to me since."

"Yeah. He's a dumb ass. He pretends to be some casanova but really, he can't get a single phone number."

Casanova. It struck a chord in Maya's brain. The word reminded her of Lucas driving her home after his football practice, and she had stayed at the school to work on some art.

 _Maya was lost in thought, waiting for some of the paint to dry on her piece so she could add another coat._

" _Hey, Hart." Came a voice from the doorway, pulling the blonde out of her trance._

" _It's not nice to sneak up on people like that, Huckleberry."_

 _He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand._

" _Am I taking you home or you staying the night?"_

" _That depends on how back you smell." Maya wrinkles her nose looking at his sweaty body. "My nostrils have barely recovered from last Wednesday."_

" _You coming or not?"_

" _Yeah, yeah, let me clean up."_

 _Maya put her painting on the drying rack in the back room and began to wash her brushes._

" _Where do these go?" Lucas asked, holding up several bottles of paint._

" _Don't hurt yourself." She takes the bottles and puts them on the shelf._

 _After a few minutes, the two were done cleaning up._

" _To the slums of the city we go!" Maya yells, charging out of the building._

 _Lucas just chuckles as he takes out the keys to his big red pick up truck._

" _Have you finished that thing yet?" He asked._

" _Almost."_

" _You'd better get an A. You've been working on that same painting for weeks."_

 _Lucas then begins to toy with the radio, passing through all of the pop stations and settling on some Carrie Underwood._

" _Hey! What did we talk about? I agreed to let you drive me home and you said you wouldn't play any country."_

 _Lucas rolls his eyes smiling. "Sing along, you know you know the words."_

" _I do not."_

" _Then I'll sing." And he did. Lucas Friar bellowing along to Cowboy Casanova, while doing a little car dance as well, is not easy to forget._

" _He's the devil in disguise." The texan boy belts._

" _A snake with blue eyes." Maya gives in, joining him._

" _And he only comes out at niiiiiiiiiight." They're faces were getting closer, as they were pulling up to a red stop light._

" _Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight." Their noses could touch now._

" _You better run for your life." Maya whispers. Then there was no space between the two of them, and they were kissing, at a back alley shortcut stoplight, no one behind them to honk when the light turned green._

"I really need to go home." Maya sighed looking over at Nikki sitting beside her.

"I thought you weren't going back. Is this about Finn?"

"No, nothing about Finn."

Maya couldn't look Nikki in the eyes. She had been incredibly nice, she invited her to do graffiti with her friends, let her tag along to the coffee house after, hell, she let her _move in_ after only knowing her for a few _days._ There weren't many people like Nikki, and the world needed them.

"I have to. I ran away from my problems, and I need to go face them. I can't just hide here forever. I have school, and I have friends and half a mother that care about me. God, what was I thinking?" She draws circles on the counter.

"Everyone needs an escape sometimes. What you did wasn't wrong, it was human. But you're right, you need to go face your problems."

"Thank you." Maya looks to her. "So much, for everything. How am I ever supposed to make it up to you?"

"Say I find myself in New York, to visit the Statue of Liberty or somethin. You got somewhere I'd be able to stay?"

"It's not much." Maya grins.

"It's great."

The two stand up from their places at the counter and hug tightly.

"Did somebody die?" Finn asked gruffly, tossing his keys on the table and shutting the door to the apartment.

"Maya's going back to New York."

Finn's face remained neutral. "I didn't think you were going back."

"Not immediately." Maya looks him in the eyes. "I'm enjoying my time here, a lot. I've just got some problems back home I need to figure out, even if they don't need me, I think I need them."

Finn nods his head slowly.

"Well we should show you around a bit more before you go. When are you leaving?" Nikki asked, unaware of the climate of the room.

"Sunday. That way Matthews only has to miss me for three days."

"Who's Matthews?" Finn asked.

"History teacher. And my best friends dad. Wow." Maya pauses. "Riley is probably _really_ mad at me."

* * *

The three days went by rather quickly, and Maya was with Nikki, Finn, Logan, and Faye at the train station.

"It was really nice meeting you, Maya." Logan says, giving her a hug, Faye does the same.

"We'll really miss you." She smiles sadly pulling away. The five of them did all sorts of things that weekend, Maya helped them tag another building, they saw several more memorials, and ate dinner at the Hard Rock.

"I'll miss you guys too."

Nikki was next. "Ug, blondie. We'll really miss you 'round here. I'm back to living with Finn alone again. You come back at any time, hear me? _Any time._ "

"Love you too, sis." Her brother says from behind them.

That leaves Finn.

"So are you gonna hug me, or would that ruin your street cred?" Maya asks, turning to the massive boy.

"Thanks to you, my reputation is already destroyed."

"Well, at least you're not sour about it." She replied sarcastically.

"Get in here blondie." He smiles and pulls her into a hug.

She pulls away slightly and looks up at him. "You're gonna miss me, aren't you?"

"Maybe." He grins slightly and leans down, kissing her on her forehead. "Maybe a lot."

The young Hart smiled sadly. Sure, she had her fun in DC, but now he couldn't be looking at her that way, it wasn't fair to him when her heart was with someone else. Someone with a cowboy hat and blue eyes that could pierce through titanium.

* * *

Lucas Friar was on a mission, he was going to get his girl back.

He had been sitting on the train for almost five hours, and finally, he was pulling into Union Station. The minute he gets off, he calls her.

The station is loud, and busy, but he heard it. The distinct sound of Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova_ playing from someone's back pocket. He turns his head to detect the source of the sound.

There she is, his girl, standing _far_ too close to some other guy.

He begins to jog over. "Maya?"

The blonde beauty whips her head around. "Lucas?" She runs over and tackles him in a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" She whispers into his ear, as she holds on to him as tight as physically possible.

"Well you didn't think I was just gonna let you stay here forever. I'm far from finished with you Maya Penelope Hart."

"Well that's good news, because I was just headed back myself."

"That saved me a lot of time."

She whacks him on the back of his head. "You are such a Huckleberry."

"So I'm told." He grins goofily. His smile drops slightly. "Who are they?" Lucas whispers, looking over at the four people staring at the two of them.

Maya turns to follow his gaze. "Those are my friends." She guides him over to them.

"Guys, this is Lucas."

Finn's arms were crossed as he stared Lucas up and down, they were about the same height, Lucas maybe taller by an inch.

"So _this_ is Lucas." Nikki says, nudging Faye. "You're cute, Miss America. Be nice to Maya, yeah? Take care of her."

"I've never done anything else." Lucas smiles, looking at the blonde with heart eyes.

A woman announces the next departing train over the intercom.

"I think that's you." Nikki says giving Maya one last hug. "I'll see you soon, blondie."

The two New Yorkers boarded the train and took their seats.

"You must've missed me a lot Huckleberry."

"Shut up."

"You spent five hours all by your lonesome self just to make sure I came back." She grinned, enjoying every second of teasing him. "You like me."

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought I made that pretty clear when I told you I did."

Maya didn't have a reply to that.

"I like you a lot Maya. And I know you like me too."

"You don't know anything about me, Ranger Rick." She replied, getting up in his face.

"I know _everything_ about you, Short Stack." And then they were kissing. Maya quickly pulled away.

"Before we do that, you should know something."

Lucas looked at her patiently.

"I kissed Finn, the guy with the dark hair at the station."

Lucas backs up slightly.

"You had every right. We had nothing going on."

"Didn't we? I mean, not formally. But there was something going on, Huckleberry. He kissed me, and I just let him, I guess. If it makes your oversized heart feel any better, it didn't do me anything and I felt incredibly guilty the rest of the trip."

"Was it like this?" He asked, giving her a quick peck on the mouth. "Or like this?" He grabs her face and gives the blonde a kiss so full of passion, her heart skips a beat.

"Nobody can kiss you like that but me." He whispers as he pulls away, hovering an inch from her face.

"I can kiss whoever I want." Maya said fiercely. "I just don't want anyone to except for you."


End file.
